Passenger service panels are provided in the ceiling of an aircraft cabin above the respective passenger seat. These service panels comprise several components that can be controlled by the passenger, for example nozzle adjustments for the supply of fresh air, a reading light that the passenger can switch on or off, a display for calling a flight attendant, a loudspeaker, an oxygen mask, optical indicating devices, and possibly switches operable by the passenger for activating or deactivating any of the just listed components, especially where these components are electrically operable.
The just described position adjustable service panels may be provided individually for each seat or one such panel may comprise a sufficient number of components for a plurality of seats arranged in a row. In the latter case, for example, several oxygen masks, fresh air outlets, etc. may be provided in the respective service panel. A problem is encountered when the seating arrangement in an aircraft passenger cabin must be modified, for example, by increasing or decreasing the spacing between the seats in the longitudinal aircraft direction. The problem is caused by the fact that the service panels must also be repositioned whereby the connection of the service panels to a rigid air supply duct is difficult because conventional fixed position taps no longer fit the new position of the service panels relative to the rearranged seats. Heretofore, simply new air ducts have been installed when an aircraft had to be retooled in its seating arrangement. The new set of air ducts would make sure that the taps match the new seat positions. These conventional retooling operations are rather material intensive, labor intensive, and hence expensive.